


The Voice

by LinnyHuman



Series: Yuri On Soulmates [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, I hope, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Otabek Altin, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnyHuman/pseuds/LinnyHuman
Summary: Yuri has had a voice in his head since he was young.He learns that it's not his conscious (though the voice acts like it) but in fact his soulmate.Chaos and fluff ensues.





	The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes, I made another thoughtshare AU, but to be fair, this is a different show. And I started this one first.
> 
> For those who are new to my stories, this is my second Yuri!!! On Ice Fanfic, and both happen to be soulmate ones. Hopefully you will all enjoy this!

It’s difficult to explain, but for as long as he can remember, Yuri Plisetsky has suffered from hearing a voice in his head.

Now, this voice wasn’t always there, and it never told him to do anything dangerous. It was quite the opposite really. Everytime Yuri thought about doing something stupid and or dangerous, this voice would stop him.

He tried to tell his parents about it 10 years ago, when it all started. He was simply told that that was his conscious. Yuri knew that it wasn’t his conscious though, his conscious was quieter and often encouraged his stupidity. And whenever he tried to tell someone that the voice wasn’t his, they just brushed him off. It made him angry.

Now, he was 15 and one of the best figure skaters in Russia. People called Yuri the Ice Fairy or Ice Tiger, because he could be either beautiful or an angry animal.

Part of that temper was just him, but the main reason for his anger was because of that damn voice. It hardly spoke to him, but when it did, it was always when he was upset. The voice tried to tell him to calm down, which just made things worse. He was angry at the voice for being gone then come out of nowhere telling him what to do. He was angry that no one seemed to care that he felt like he was going crazy hearing this voice.

Yuri was also angry that he had to go chase a damn idiot all the way to Japan just because he was in _ love _.

It sickened Yuri that Victor was spending so much time flirting with a pig, instead of teaching his rinkmate of several years.

**You really shouldn’t call Yuuri a pig.** the voice thought in his normal monotone voice. **You need to remember that he must be working hard for Victor to decide to teach him.**

Yuri clenched his teeth and tried to focus on the frozen breath instead of screaming. He was in the rink, so screaming might not be the best idea. He also thought, _ Go to hell _. Then resumed his glaring at the men practicing step-sequences in front of him.

Bored and furious, the blond pulls out his phone and looks up cute cat videos. Of course, they aren’t as cute as his Potya, but they will have to do in these circumstances. The video was a compilation of stupid cat fails. Though the video was cute and silly, it did little to lift Yuri’s mood.

His attempt at lightening his mood was completely shattered when he heard the silver haired Russian call out, “Yurio~~!”

At that moment Yuri wished that he could put his knife shoes to use. But, sadly, Yuri has to use them as they are intended, something they rarely got to do this during the past week.

“I have told you my name is not Yurio, you airheaded idiot!” the teen called as he made his way to the center of the ice. “The fuck do you want anyway?”

_ If he says anything other than, “Show me your routine,” I’ll kill him and serve his eyeballs to Potya. _

**Don’t do that**.

_ Fuck off. _

Victor just gave his usual heart-shaped, I’m-too-happy-to-care-about-anything smile. “Are you ready to head back to the onsen? Mrs. Katsuki is making us another one of her heavenly meals!” To accentuate the point, the man clasped his hands together over his heart and gave a dreamy sigh.

Yuri let out a “Tch” and left the ice, blades scraping angrily as he went.

**No killing Victor.**

In his head, Yuri sent the angriest thoughts he could, but did not move to kill Victor.

Once off the ice, the grumpy teen sat on the bench in the locker-room and took his skates off in his normal meticulous manner. First, he untied the laces and loosened them before taking the first one off. He took the skate, removed the plastic blade guard, and wiped off all the now liquid ice from his blades with a towel. Then he put on the cloth blade guard with leopard prints, then carefully put them in his skate bag. He repeated the process with the other skate and left the rink.

Outside, Hasetsu was calm. It was always like that. No matter how miserable you feel, this town is just as relaxing and small and quaint. Overall, Yuri enjoyed it here, he could be as angry as he needed to be, and this place would be reassuring like his grandfather.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. When he felt like he wouldn’t beat up Victor, he went to the onsen, kicking leaves on his way.

When he stepped into Yuu-topia, Yuri looked around and scowled. Victor was clinging to other Yuuri _ again _. Seriously, as if it wasn’t bad enough that Victor obviously favors Yuuri in lessons, Yuri can’t even escape their mushy-gushy lovey-dovey bullshit in their resting area.

Luckily for Yuri, Piggy was red and obviously uncomfortable with Victors PDA, so the cuddles didn’t last too long after the blond got there. Also luckily for them, it was time to eat.

In the eating area, Mrs. Katsuki, or _ Obasan _ as she prefered Yuri to call her, was setting up the plates with the help of Mari. The aroma of spices Yuri couldn’t pronounce or spell filled his nose, and he would deny it, but his mouth may have started watering.

When _ Obasan _ looked up from the dish she was setting down and took in the crazy skaters in front of her. She looked to the piggy and said something in very rapid japanese, the only words Yuri caught were, “friends” “eat” and his and Victors names.

And so, the three all grouped together and sat at the table, Yuuri and Victor were across from each other and the teen was stuck between their game of footsy.

Yuri didn’t want to be rude, especially since Mrs. Katsuki was in still in the room, so he settled to thinking very mean thoughts.

The Voice, however, did not like that.

**Really, Yuri, it is quite rude to think such things about others. Now, I want you to mentally apologize.**

_ Shut up. _ Yuri thought to himself.

**No. I’m not joking. Apologize.**

Yuri gritted his teeth and hissed as he thought, _ Shut up. _

The voice seemed to also get angrier, **Not until you stop being an asshole to your friends.**

“SHUT UP!”

Victor and Yuuri’s heads spun to him. Victor looked confused as hell and Yuuri looked concerned. The black haired man reached over the table to the youngest skater, who flinched away from the hand and ran out of the room.

The boy ran all the way back to Ice Castle. He ran into the rink area and only stopped when he got to the benches and realized that he had 1: actually screamed out loud to a voice in his head, 2: ran to the ice rink without his phone.

Defeated, he just sat down on the highest level bench and just looked at the ice. The place was cool, but it didn’t help him feel less angry, less embarrassed, less like the asshole the voice knew he was.

He thought through everything that happened in the past week. He had left Russia last minute to chase after a lovesick fool, entered a competition with a guy he told to retire (Something he actually regrets doing, he just has never been good with knowing how to help others), and insulted some of the only friends he has. Sure, he only thought the insults, but it was mean none-the-less. The Voice, who is always brutally honest, knew exactly what type of person he was.

“Yuri? Are you in here?” He heard a voice call. The words knocked the blond out of his head. The person called out again, “Yuri, I know you’re in here. There aren’t a lot of places you would run to in Hasetsu. Do you want to talk about it?”

Soon it dawned on him that Yuuri had actually chased Yuri all the way here. It made the teen feel almost worse than he had earlier. “Is Victor with you?”

He heard Yuuri do his sweet little laugh as he always does when he finds something funny and semi-awkward. “No, I told his that this was a conversation he wouldn’t understand or enjoy. And you might not enjoy it either.” Yuri gave a little nod.

The man walked up the bench and looked at the space next to the blond, “Mind if I sit here?”

“I guess not...” Yuuri sat oto the left of Yuri, giving him a light smile.

Both of the skaters could tell that this was not going to be the most pleasant of conversation. But, it could be worse, Victor could have come instead or as well. It wasn’t that he was the worst to talk with, but for more serious conversations he was oblivious and dense. Yuuri always knew what to say, and even though the teen makes fun of him, he really appreciates the man and enjoys talking to him alone.

“Okay, so while Mr. I’m-too-fabulous-and-clingy-for-my-own-good is not here, I thought we should talk about what just happened at the onsen.” Yuuri looked at the smaller one with his big brown eyes.

_ Who the fuck can say no to those eyes? No wonder Victor goes gaga over him. _ Yuri thought as he frowned. “You’re just going to call me crazy.”

Yuuri let out a laugh, “I highly doubt that. You may have a nasty temper, but you are very sane.”

“I’m not so sure..” Yuri quickly debated the pros and cons of telling Yuuri about this thing that seems bent on making him go crazy. “There’s this voice.” Yuuri’s eyes went wide, then it evolved into a soft grin. “It’s been there since I was little and it comes and scolds me when I think mean things about people. I know I’m not schizophrenic or some other mental disorder because I don’t fit the other qualifications in the DSM.” He looked at Yuuri, his voice growing more frustrated. “I just hate it. It is always scolding me and insulting me. It’s like I can’t even be alone in my head!"

His last words echoed through the rink. It had started to get dark out. The last bits of remaining sunlight washed the area in a warm gradient ranging from light orange to red.

Yuri looked at Yuuri and said, "I'm sorry for calling you a pig in my head."

“That is not the worst thing people have called me. You have said worse to me.” The black haired man said.

Yuri put his face in his hands and let out a strangled sound. Yuuri wasn’t helping him feel better. “I also kinda regret saying that at the Grand Prix. I think I was jealous that you got to the Senior GPF and were crying. I didn’t know the whole story, but that is not really an excuse.” Gods, Yuri’s starting to sound like the voice.

Talking with the man next to him was easy though. Yuri didn’t have to worry about being judged unless he said something seriously assholeish. He also feels bad if the other feels bad, so apologizing will have to be a common occurrence in the future.

“Yuri, have you ever heard of soulmates?”

Lifting his head out of his hands, he looked at Yuuri with a look that said, ‘are you kidding me?’. Yuri asked, “Aren’t those from fairytales?”

Chuckling, Yuuri nodded, “There is some truth to those stories. Soulmates do exist, but they are very rare. Most soulmates get labeled as Schizophrenic, like you said. I mean, it’s not exactly normal for people to have a voice talk to them in their head.”

Yuri opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. This cycle lasted a full minute before he spoke, “Your telling me that the stupid voice in my head is supposed to be my _ soulmate _??!”

A shake of the head yes was all he got from the very smiley 24-year-old.

“Then why don’t I hear his random thoughts?”

“So no one told you how to block the connection?” The concern was back on Yuuri’s face. He leaned in closer as he asked the question, semi-cornering Yuri.

This could not be happening was all Yuri could really think. “Block the what now?”

Yuuri looked at the other one shocked, “You mean no one told you about this, like at all?” Yuri shook his head. “How am I supposed to explain this.” He put his hands up and dragged them down his face, letting out an _ aargh _. He took a breath. Then spoke, “Basically, it’s like a phone call in your head between you and your soulmate. You can block it, like when you press the mute button in a phone call. Sadly, there is no way to block out their voice. Most parents teach their kids how to block at a young age, usually as soon as the kid starts to hear the voice. It keeps them out of a lot of trouble.”

“Then why didn’t I learn to block when I told my parents? And how do you know so much about this? Do they run a class about this in Japan?” Yuri asked, completely frustrated and having trouble taking this all in.

“I’m going to take a guess that the whole soulmate idea isn’t so big in the Russian area. I can guess that because I have a Russian soulmate. My parents were soulmates so they knew how to do all this, so I learned to block when I was young. Oh, and no they don’t have a course on this in Japan.”

“It’s Victor isn’t it?”

Yuuri looked like he may very well faint or combust or both at the same time. But, he nodded all the same. “That goof actually sometimes thinks of himself in the third person.” With that, both burst out laughing until they were gasping for air.

“Did you understand him when you were younger?” Yuri finally asked when they had calmed down some. 

Yuuri nodded, “Yeah, whatever connects the two always acts like a translator too. Though it doesn’t change the accent or voice.”

Yuri looked at the man and got very angry, “So you’re telling me that my soulmate could be anywhere in the world?”

“Mhm, but you will probably meet at some point. I just got lucky because I liked ice skating and recognized Victors voice. And, I will tell you this with trust that you will keep this a secret, I actually passed out when I realized it. I was in my room when it hit me, I had just watched my crush skate and do an interview but couldn't place his voice. When I did, I just went out. 

“I came to and thought it was a dream. After a few seconds of jogging my memory I realized it wasn’t. This was followed by me running around the onsen screaming with joy and having tears run down my face. Okasan describes it as I sounded like I was dying of joy. Which was mostly accurate.” Yuuri blushed during his anecdote, but was smiling the whole time.

The blond patted his friend's shoulder, “I will definitely talk about that in my best man speech at your wedding. When are you going to tell him about your undying love?”

Now, it was Yuuri’s turn to be broken. His broken was more like a record, not just stopping. The poor guy started trying to explain that he wasn’t worthy of Victor and that he wants the man to love him on his own, not by the virtue that they are soulmates.

“Okay, okay, I get it. But, I can tell you for a fact that you are definitely fucking worth all the attention he gives you. As disgusting as it is, you two kinda match. But, I am _ not _ N.O.T not encouraging your lovey-dovey crap.” He looked at Yuuri and remembered what he was going to ask earlier. “How do I block? I am damn tired of him criticizing my every thought.”

“Well, how I do it is picture a bridge, one end is your mind and the other is your soulmates. Got it?” Nod. “Now, build a wall between it, build it really strong so nothing can slip through. Now, try thinking about something that will get their attention.”

_ You fucking asshole. I want to destroy you. _ Yuri thought with some glee. No response. “It worked!”

“Good, now go enjoy your private thoughts. And keep a lookout for whoever they might be.” Yuuri said with a calm smile.

Together the two walked back to the onsen. Obasan was concerned about what happened, but Yuuri must have explained the whole thing because she laughed, smiled and said to Yuri in heavily accented English, “Congratulations!”

“_ Arigato _” Yuri said as best he could. He must have done well because Mrs. Katsuki smiled even wider.

“So, Yuri, would you like to explain why you screamed then ran away, only to come back and get a congrats an hour later?” Victor asked behind the blonde in Russian.

Not at all in the mood for this, Yuri turned to Victor and responded, “None of your Gods damned business.” He then looked to them and said in english, “Yuuri, thank you for coming to check on me. Now, I am going to go to sleep.” Yuuri nodded, and Victor reluctantly dropped his question.

In the room that he would be staying in for who knows how long, he lays on the bed and decides to have a little fun.

He imagined taking down the block, brick by brick. Once it was down, he thought in Russian, _ Are you awake? _

The response he got sounded sleepy, **Not until a few seconds ago.**

Perfect.

When Yuri was young, there was this lullaby that his parents would sing to him, and it was something that would give him nightmares. If Yuuri’s idea that the thoughts are translated, this will be just the right kind of revenge.

Let’s hope his soulmate doesn't know how to silence Yuri.

He pictured the song in his head, just as him mom used to sing it, having it sound wistful and haunty.

_ Tili-tili-bom _

_ Zakroy glaza skoreye, _

_ Kto-to khodit za oknom, _

_ I stuchitsya v dveri. _

_ Tili-tili-bom. _

_ Krichit nochnaya ptitsa. _

_ On uzhe probralsya v dom. _

_ K tem, komu ne spitsya. _

He continued the last few verses and waited for the response.

About 20 minutes later he got one.** Why. the. fuck. would you sing that?! Now I can’t sleep.**

Yuri put the block back up and started laughing maniacally. He had succeeded in ruining his soulmates chances of sleeping for a bit.

Yuri went to sleep soon after, dreaming of a life where he could scare whoever this asshole was in real life.

  
  


Soon Yuri lost the Hot Springs on Ice and went back home to Russia. He hadn’t heard from the soulmate for a while. On the plane ride he noticed that he has yet to learn the guys name. The man knows Yuri’s, be he doesn’t know his.

_ Hey. I just realized that after all these years, I don’t know what to call you. _

**So, you finally realized that I am not just some schizophrenic hallucination?** The voice sounded way too smug. Why couldn’t he be the monotone voice Yuri grew up with.

Embarrassed, Yuri lets out a meek, _ Yeah. _

**You can call me… Beka.**

_ Sounds like you weren’t too sure about that. _ Yuuri smiled as he looked out the window, watching the world pass below them.

**Well, I don’t want my soulmate to call me by my boring name. Beka is a nickname that no one has called me since I was 5. I thought it would be nice for my fated one to call me a cute name.**

Yuuri blushed, for some reason he felt very happy at the idea of getting to call Beka by a little private nickname. _ So, what will you call me? _

**How about Kotenok? You always act like a cat.**

Yuri quickly built up the wall and thought, _ How would he know that? _

**I know that because we met. I’ll tell you more when we see each other again, which will be very soon.**

So, the teen isn’t nearly as good at building his block as he thought. _ Well, _ he thought, _ I’m going to end this little chat. I want to go to sleep and if you don’t let me sleep, I will find out your time zone and send you another horror lullaby. _

**Okay, okay, I’ll be nice. Goodnight, Kotenok.**

_ Bye, Beka. _

The blond rebuilt the wall, this time really making sure that it was sealed tight.

_ Gods damned, this guy is going to turn me into Victor. Shit. _

_ Kotenok _ wasn’t strictly a Russian word, so he went to his translator app and typed in _ Kotenok. _ He then proceeded to put in every language possible. Yuri narrowed the choices down to either Kazakhstan or Azerbaijan. But the latter one wasn’t very likely. He doesn’t know anyone from there. He does know someone from Kazakhstan, but can’t remember their name. They were at a ballet camp that Yakov taught. Maybe that’s him.

  
  


What seemed to be only a few days later, but was closer to weeks or months, it was time to start the GPF competitions. Yuri did his best and ranked all the time, but still couldn’t beat JJ. It pissed him off, but Beka would always say, **Don’t mind him. You will beat him, I guarantee.**

After the cups finished, they had 6 Grand Prix Final skaters. There were Jean-Jacques Leroy, Yuuri Katsuki, Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, him and... 

And Otabek Altin.

Now it could be a coincidence that the man and Beka share part of the same name, and the same home country.

Then again, Yuri doesn't really believe in coincidence.

At the hotel, he was being chased by young airheaded Yuri Angels when he saw Otabek. He was taller than the blond, with dark hair cut short and a really indifferent air around him.

Yuri desperately wanted to test to see if that was his Beka, but thought that it would be better to do that somewhere more private instead of in front of his crazed fanbase. So, he merely did the Yuri thing. Shouted at the man and glared. The reaction he got was not scolding, just more neutral.

Okay, maybe the whole thing was just a coincidence. His Beka would have given him a stern talking too or told him to stop being an ass.

Now, Yuri needed to get away from his fanatical fans. Sorry Beka, but the teen values his life more than finding his soulmate. And right now, they were hunting him like a blood hound chases a fox. The group was actually going to the length of looking on the ground to find his hair.

This whole fleeing thing left him with one big problem.

The blond has absolutely no idea where he was. The place was, hopefully, in Barcelona, and it was an alley. That’s all he really knew.

He was also definitely on his own about this. He would not want to explain this to Victor, and if he told Yuuri, well... Victor would probably find out. This left Yuri with running as fast as he could in what he hoped was the direction of his hotel room and hope the girls don’t find him.

Down the alley, he hears the rev of a motorcycle with a man on it coming this way. It was loud and caused his head to shake, but the sound of the cycle got softer when it pulled up next to Yuri.

When the man took off his helmet, Yuri recognized that it was Otabek. The man only said, “Yuri, get on.”

Yuri jumped onto the bike and they were off.

Even with the helmet on, Yuri’s hair is flung around his face, sometimes getting in his eyes. He couldn’t hear anything over the wind. That was until the voice spoke in his head.

**Hold on tight.**

No sooner had the words gone through his head then he was nearly flung off the motorcycle in a seriously sharp turn. Luckily he was already holding tightly onto Otabek, or Beka, if this was indeed his soulmate.

The two went up high on some building top and Otabek talked about how he knew the younger male. He talked about his journey with skating and his life. When He was done, he looked to Yuri and asked, “Are you going to be my friend or not?”

It was now or never to test his theory.

_ Yes. _

Otabek smiled, **That wasn’t nearly as colorful of language as I was expecting.**

Yuri let out a chuckle as he sighed, “Fine, _ fuck _ yes!”

Then, Otabek did something Yuri did not expect, he grabbed his shirt, ran a hand through his hair and tucked a strand behind his ear.

Yuri was a little disappointed by the lack of kiss, but didn’t let it show. Instead he hugged Otabek and looked out at the city.

  


The rest of the day didn’t seem real, they went out to dinner and met up with Yuuri and Victor, who are now engaged? Yuuri must have told the other about the soulmates thing.

**Maybe in a year we can get some engagement rings. Then everyone will know about us.**

Yuri quickly elbowed his soulmate in the side, which lead to the older one of the two smirking at the younger one.

Then of course, the asshole and his semi-nice fiance walk in. Needless to say, one cocky comment from the ass later and everyone was leaving.

Beka and Yuri decided to stick together longer instead of Yuri heading back with the love-sick fools.

Together, they explored the sights of Barcelona, which normally Yuri would find unbearably boring, but with Otabek it was much more enjoyable. It was as if the older man added a little spice to everything. They saw the _Sagrada Familia,_ _Park Güell_ and visited _La Rambla_, which is where he got some little cat trinkets, and a few bears (for no reason in particular...)

Overall, it was the best date ever. Yuri really wouldn’t know from experience since this is also his first date, but he knows what and who he likes, and this is it.

The day was over soon enough when Yakov called Yuri.

When Yuri answered the phone, he was greeted with the loving of the ice skating teacher saying in his usual “calm” manner, _ “Where in the fucking blazes are you? Get your butt here or so help me!” _

Yuri laughed and sent what Yakov said to his soulmate. The he replied to Yakovs’ angry threat with, “Don’t get your breeches in a twist. I’ll be back at the hotel in…” Otabek held up eight fingers, “..10 minutes.” He then hung up to save himself from anymore of Yakovs’ screeching.

Otabek smiled at his soulmate and let out, “The mystery of where you got your personality has been solved.”

“You just figured that out? Haven’t I repeated Yakov in my thoughts enough for you to understand that? And haven’t you met the guy?”

He got a laugh in response. Then Otabek held out his hand and when Yuri took it they walked back to the hotel like that. They had left the motorcycle there before going to the restaurant.

At the hotel, they were met with those crazy fans screaming “Otayuri” at the top of their lungs.

_ I am so so sorry. These fans know no limits. _

**Just like a certain someone I know.**

Yuri got an idea in his mind, it was a crazy idea. Luckily, he kept it away from the other end of the soulbond, or else the effect would be ruined. _ You’re right. Do you know what will really make them go crazy? Get ready to run when I say go. _

**_Kotenok_****, whatever you’re thinking,** **_stop_**. Otabek looked at Yuri and even if the man hadn’t said anything the blond would have known exactly what he was thinking.

It was the perfect chance. Yuri set aside any nerves he possessed, grabbed the sides of Beka’s face and brought it down in a very uncoordinated kiss. Quickly enough, Beka caught on and wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist, deepening the kiss.

There was silence, but after a few seconds the screams started and grew in volume exponentially, especially those pesky girl screeches.

Yuri drew back and thought as loudly as he could, _ RUN! _

Skipping the elevator, they dashed up the steps, their footprints heavy on the stairs, their pants filling the echoing area.

They go to Otabeks room since it was the closest to them. Beka unlocks the door as fast as he could and the two of them spilled into the small hotel room.

“Damn Yura, a little warning would be nice next time.” Otabek panted out when the door was fully closed and locked.

Yuri snuck up closer to Beka, “Did you not like the kiss?”

The Kazahk took the russain and gave him a quick kiss, then stated, “Quite the opposite. If you had warned me I could have made it a little more dramatic and twirled you. Maybe next time though. Or, even better, I could do it at the kiss and cry, make the name a little more literal.”

“You are insane, and that is the best idea ever. How about we do it after the free program?” Yuri couldn’t contain the smile that grew on his face. He was absolutely in love with Beka, if that was ever in question.

“Yeah, but how about we go to sleep now? I want to be in top shape so I can beat you tomorrow.” Beka was moving towards his bed, a smirk on his face as he looked at Yuri out of the corner of his eye.

The blond nodded and they both went to sleep in each others arms.

The next morning they got up and met with Victor and Yuuri for breakfast.

At some point Victor got up to go grab something, giving Yuuri time to evaluate the scene before him.

Yuuri soon caught on to the relationship between the two teens. “So you must be the stupid voice that makes Yuri scream at meals.” He was looking between them innocently, but Yuri knew exactly what the man was playing at.

The table that they were all sitting at shakes as Yuri bangs his forehead against it. “Right now the reason I want to scream is you, piggy.”

As soon as the nickname leaves his mouth, the blond gets a light smack on the back of the head. He looks up expecting it to be Otabek that did the hit, but it was Victor, who is smiling that smile that tells you when you messed up.

The prematurely silver haired teen had of course come over just as Yuri called the guys boyfriend a pig.

“Don’t call my fiance a pig you little self-centered child.” said the silver haired man in Russian.

Yuri quickly sent what Victor said to Otabek.

**How do you say, “I don’t really appreciate you calling my soulmate self-centered” in Russian?**

Turns out, Victor isn’t the only overprotective boyfriend at the table.

The blond used every bit of concentration he had at the moment to make sure the Russian stayed Russian as it reached the other.

And no sooner had the last syllable left Yuri’s head then Otabek said to Victor with a straight face, “я был бы признателен, если бы вы не назвали мою вторую половинку эгоцентричной.”

Victor looked like he saw a ghost and looked between the two.

Then, to make sure there were no left over problems, Yuri looks at Yuuri and says, “_ Yuujin _, would you please tell your coach about the nickname, because right now he seems to want to strangle me.”

Yuuri let out a little laugh and blushed a little, “Well, Yurio- I-I mean Yuri and I both thought Piggy was an okay nickname for me. It seems weird, but I actually think it is sort of funny. I mean, I choose pork cutlet bowls as my idea of _ Eros _. I think Yuri is allowed to have fun with that.”

Victor drew back from the youngest with an uncertain look, “If you say so _ Moya Lyubov. _”

Otabek still seemed a little bit more stoic than he normally is. _ Beka, you baka, back off please. _ The brown haired man gave a curt nod and looked more neutral.

“Now, Yurackcha, can you tell me exactly how Otabek spoke fluently in Russian, and why he called you his second half when you only met yesterday?” Victor asked, once again leaning over the table.

The ice-tiger scoffed, then looked to the brown eyed adult and said, “Yuuri. Bleachers.”

These 2 words caused Yuuri to go wide-eyed and pink once again. “N-not yet.”

“What aren’t you two telling me?” asked Victor as he looked between the Yuri’s.

Yuri looked back to Victor and started to get up. “It’s none of your business. Now, my boyfriend and I are going to go to his room for a bit. We’ll meet you at the rink.” Then, just because Yuri likes to make Victor squirm, he grabbed Otabek and gave him another kiss.

As they made their way up to the room and Yuri now found it to be a good time to start laughing. “Did you see the old mans face at the end? It was priceless!”

“Yuri, I really wish you wouldn’t insult people, but I guess he deserved it.” Otabek put his arm around Yuri’s waist. “Now, what about the bleacher that was so important to you and Yuuri?”

The shorter one wrapped his arms around the others neck as he teased, “Let’s just say that I discovered that I wasn’t crazy that day.”

“Okay.” The brunette lays his head on the blond. “So, how long do we have to stay up here for Victor to think we are having sex.” 

Never in Yuri’s life has his face gotten as red as it is now. He felt the blush rush to his cheeks and rapidly ducked, nearly falling to the floor in all his teen-like grace. “B-B… Beka!” He called from the floor where he was hiding his face.

The standing one let out a soft chuckle and bent down. He had his neutral face on except for a little lift on the left corner of his mouth. “It seems my dirty mouthed soulmate gets embarassed about sex. Poor _ Kotenok _. Do you need me to give you a kiss so you can come back to being your normal self?”

“How could you say that word? Why? And, _ no _ I don’t want a kiss from you!” Yuri screeched and backed away from Otabek.

Otabek sighed, “It's times like this that remind me that you really are still 15, no matter how old you act. And, wasn’t that what you were implying to Victor downstairs?”

“Yeah.” huffed Yuri, “But you don’t have to say it out loud.”

“Okay, I’ll just call it bumping uglies next time.” Beka gave Yuri a look that made the blond turn red again.

“That….. That’s worse.”

After their enlightening conversation, they pack up their skates and walk to the arena. Inside is mostly quiet since they took the back entrance and there weren’t many people around. Once they got to the locker room, it was a different thing entirely.

The moment Yuri and Otabek stepped in, hand in hand, Victor was on them. The 27-year-old caught the blond and trapped him against his chest, yelling at Otabek, “No! I will not let my poor little sweet Yurochka be perverted by you.. you... You!”

Yuri tried to wiggle free of Victors grasp, but to no avail. The man was strong and seemed intent on not letting the teen get back to his boyfriend. So, Yuri gave in to being stuck in the sage scented armpit. It was not as fun as one might think.

“Victor, let the kid go.” The voice of reason called from his place on a bench. “I’m sure that Otabek wouldn’t dare hurt Yuri or force him into anything he isn’t willing to do, _ right _?”

Yuri swore he could hear the glare Yuuri was dishing out to the poor unsuspecting Otabek. 

“Yes, sir.” The Kazahk said in a very formal manner.

It took Victor a few moments to finally release Yuri. But once he was released, the kitten took a deep breath and was all ready to yell when he felt a hand over his mouth.

**No. Right now you can just rant to me if you want, but don’t distract the other competitors. I want us to beat them fair and square.**

After the thought was finished, Otabek removed his hand. The room all fell silent and listened to see if Yuri would explode. Then they watched in shock as Yuri grabbed the others hand and lead them to a bench to put on their skates.

Once they saw that there was no immediate danger from the youngest contestant the rest continued preparing for the big event. Everything was, surprisingly, peaceful.

That was… until JJ arrived.

That guy must have some sort of mood souring devices on him because no sooner had he entered then Yuri looked ready to murder someone brutally. Namely, Jean-Jacques Leroy.

The man, in all his socially ignorant glory, walked in humming _ The Theme of King JJ _ at an obnoxiously loud volume. “Hello, Kitten!” he greeted Yuri in an annoyingly playful manner. Of course, before Yuri had time to break out of Otabeks grasp, JJ was back to humming and going to tie his skates.

“Please Beka, can’t I at least threaten him? I won’t touch him!” begged the blond as he continued to try and squirm out of his boyfriends grasp, but the man would not let go.

When JJ noticed a silence in the room, he looked up and noticed how close Yuri and Otabek were. “Well well well. Seems like someone finally put a leash on Yuri.”

What surprised Yuri was that Otabek patted Yuri’s hand, as if to keep him from going mad, then walked up to stare down JJ. Or, stare up as the case may be. JJ’s cocky face turned into one of fear. “Don’t talk about Yuri like that.”

The Kazakh man walked back and sat down next to Yuri.

Yuri still tried to get up to go and fight JJ, who was now facing away from them.

Otabek sighed and started petting the blond hair. The ice tiger froze, unable to compute this new mode of affection. Even when this happened, the Kazahk man kept on petting. “_ Kotenok _ , you need to stop being so aggressive. You need to get calm so you can do your _ Agape _ performance beautifully.”

Grumbling out some unintelligible words, Yuri got up and left for the ring, but not without flipping off his boyfriend first.

Out in the cool rink, Yuri took a breath. As much as it annoyed him, Beka was right. He needed to be calm and together if he was going to do _ Agape _ right.

He also needed to show his pure and selfless love.

That wouldn’t be too hard.

It was Yuri’s turn to practice since he was out first. He needed to work on his jumps a little, but mainly his step sequences. And he also needed to practice putting his love for Beka into his routine.

Making sure that Beka wasn’t near, he started practicing.

It passed in a blur until Beka came in and leaned on the barrier. Yuri didn’t notice him until he was right next to the older man. This startled Yuri and made him fall on his side.

“Ow.” Yuri got up with the help of Beka, who had immediately come onto the ice to help Yuri.

**You okay? Anything broken or bruised?**

_ Nah _. Yuri tried to brush Otabek off, but it didn’t work. The action made Beka grip the boy harder. It hurt. “Beka, that hurts.”

Otabek nodded and released his boyfriend, who finished getting off the ice to sit down. The older boy didn’t get off though, he stayed to practice. He had amazing jumps, and would be tough competition.

One blink later, Yuri found himself getting ready for his routine. He was supposed to begin in 2 minutes.

Yuri did some arm shakes, trying to mentally prepare for the performance up ahead. He walked back and forth and then started moving towards the rink. When he got there he removed his guards, tightened his laces, and went onto the ice.

He took a breath, the music started and he started skating. He shoved all the love he had for Otabek into every motion.

He got rid of that wall in the bond and made sure Beka knew exactly what he was thinking.

Yuri raised his hands to the sky and tilted his head up, eyes closed.

**Wow. That was beautiful.**

_ Thanks. I love you. _

The bond went silent, and Yuri felt his entire being fill up with nerves. He saw Otabek walk over to Victor, face serious. They spoke a little, then Otabek met Yuri at the kiss and cry.

When Yuri got there, Beka rushed up, took him in his arms and twirled them around before kissing him firmly on the lips.

There were cheers from the audience as Otabek whispered “ya tozhe tebya lyublyu.”

Yuri nearly cried. But he didn’t because he wasn’t a wuss like Victor.

As Yuri pulled Otabek down for a kiss, he was certain that life couldn’t get anymore perfect than that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. Forgot to add this.  
я был бы признателен, если бы вы не назвали мою вторую половинку эгоцентричной. = I would appreciate it if you would not call my soulmate egocentric.  
ya tozhe tebya lyublyu = I love you too  
Kotenok = Kitten in russian, Kittenish in Kazakh (Yes, I did change that recently.)  
  
  
Here's the song translation  
  
Tili Tili Bom  
Close your eyes quickly  
Someone's walking by the window  
And knocking at the door.  
  
Tili Tili Bom  
Can you hear the birds through the night?  
He's already made his way into the house  
For those who cannot sleep  
  
  
Oh, and I love reading any comments you may have!


End file.
